Earth-101420/License and Policy
welcome to the administration board of s.h.i.e.l.d, ! i am commander nick fury, your guide to the tour of Earth-101420, where i will introduce you to our rules, policies, guidelines and agreements! hold on tight before our adventure begins! Laws General Rules applying for all #Respect the administrators and all of the users within this universe! Not even the administrators are above the law! Treat everyone equally with respect, honor and dignity! #Use of repulsive and vulgular words are prohibited in this universe. Anyone not following this rule will be given at least three warnings. When the third one strikes, they will be ousted of this universe. They can return if the administrators agree to give the user immunity. #You must not disrupt, interwene or destroy any potential information of a property inside this universe that does not belong to you, we call this, "The Billy2009 Protocol." If you do so, you`ll be immediately banned. #The administrators will decide future plans, and you can not disobey them and override their rules. #Offensive statements, attitude and comments are not appreciated. Therefore, we recommend users to stay at neutrality; except for the polls; where you can freely express your opinions towards this universe. Show Policies #New shows have to be canon in this universe, and should not dispute any major information or storyline of another show, that creates plotholes. #We only do television shows, so movies are not in consideration. #We select shows by the Spinwheel of Fortune. However, if your preferences are not met in the selection area, you can contact Vision0, DuttPanda or BeholdtheVision and submit a paragraph of the hero you got in the Spinwheel and a reason why you don`t want to do a show based on that hero and in order to a show based on another character, you have to submit a paragraph of the reason and your basic considered synopsis. The three administrators will decide whether to accept the user`s request or not. #Shows that are inactive for at leas three weeks; will be given a warning of their existence, if inactive for two months, they will be given a final warning. If inactive for three whole months with only one episode being created, the show will be axed and can only return in special request. ##If a user is busy for any reason and have to go in a leave of absence, they have to clarify their reason on BeholdtheVision`s wall, and can pick any one else to substitute them. ##For instance if a user, whose shows get cancelled wants to reprise their series again. They have to take special permission from BeholdtheVision and Vision0 or DuttPanda for a show to create another series based on the same hero; not continue the original cancelled show. Another user that did not originally do a previously cancelled series of a same hero, can also start a continuation. #All shows have to be detailed. No show leaks can be brought out before an episode is released. Only promos and already released info can be exploited. #All major shows must be canon. If an author wants a recap of a previously done episode that involves only his/her own solo hero, they can revert their original edits. However, if an author wants to recap an episode that consists of another user as a guest writer, they have to contact the universe administrators and consult the guest writers. #Actors/Actresses already chosen for a show can`t act as major or heavily linked characters in other shows. ##However, actors/actresses that are in a show in very minor roles/minor roles can be contracted as major players or other minor characters in other television series. Cameos of the actors/actresses in a different role in other series is allowed (if the actor is not any major key player.) ##Stan Lee is an exception. He is allowed to have cameos. A discussion about a Fantastic Four thorough casting will take place that will decide this idealism. #A user can at maximum handle three solo series (it is usually at the maximum of two; depends on administrator`s permission in basis of the user`s senses). ##However, if a user controls two solo series and is involved in a crossover television series, nothing will be said against him. ##Lack of sufficient edits and intensity and clear writing within four weeks will cost the users the existence of the user, their most least active show. Notice *Nick Fury that is portrayed here, is only used for commerical and promotional purposes. The Nick Fury that is yet to come in Earth-101420 will not be affiliated with this situation. *When Nick Fury says "soldier" with a link, it guides you to your own userpage. *CSS provided by DuttPanda. *All rules are general and are decided. More will come soon. Category:DuttPanda Category:Vision0 Category:BeholdtheVision Category:Earth-101420 Category:Earth-101420 Prime Category:Earth-101420 prime Category:Policy